Saitama/Anime Gallery
Anime Title Card Saitama (Caped Baldy).png|Anime artwork Saitama cutscreen.png|Saitama featured on the episode title card GBzJfpM.jpg Saitama serious strike titlecard.png|Saitama's Serious Punch featured on the episode title card Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama kills Vaccine Man.png|Defeating Vaccine Man Saitama with hair.png|Saitama before losing his hair Saitama and Crablante.png|Crablante sparing Saitama Saitama fights Crablante.png|Saitama deciding to be a hero Saitama kills Crablante.png|Saitama defeating Crablante Saitama kills Marugori.png|Saitama killing Marugori Saitama kills Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II.png|Saitama killing Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II Saitama watches TV.png|Saitama watching TV Saitama battling Subterraneans.png|Injured Saitama Saitama defeats Subterraneans.png|Standing on top Saitama faces Subterranean King.png|Saitama starring at Subterranean King Saitama vs. Subterranean King reality.png|Defeating Subterranean King House of Evolution Arc Saitama vs. Mosquito.png|Saitama slaps a mosquito Saitama annoyed by Mosquito.png|Saitama distraught Saitama tries to catch Mosquito.png|Catching the mosquito Bugspray.png|Saitama chasing with a bug spray Naked saitama.png|A naked Saitama talking to Genos Mosquito Girl killed by Saitama.png|Saitama killing Mosquito Girl OnePunchMan 2 - 9.png|Listening to Genos QlonfZu12.png|Saitama glaring at Ground Dragon QlonfZu13.png|"Found you" One Punch Man 3 - 37.png|Arriving at the House of Evolution One Punch Man 3 - 28.png|Saitama and Genos being analyzed catchinggenos.png|Saitama catches Genos ScarySaitama.png|Saitama's intimidating look One Punch Man 3 - 95.png|Saitama from the perspective of Carnage Kabuto saitamarunning.png|Saitama's 10 km run noac.png|Not using the air conditioner Saitama kills Carnage Kabuto.png|Killing Carnage Kabuto NormalSaitama.png|Saitama's average face SaitamaProfiled.png|Saitama's serious face Paradise Group Arc nightmare.png|Saitama waking up from a nightmare schock.png|Shocked after hearing the news SaitamaRevenge.png|Saitama begins the hunt for the Paradise Group terrorist.png|Saitama accused of being a terrorist disappointedsaitama.png|Saitama disappointed remembering.png|Saitama remembering his childhood catchingsword.png|Saitama catching Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's sword Dontknowyou.png|Sonic doesn't recognize Saitama Windbladekick.png|Attacked by Sonic NutPunch.png|Accidentally hitting him in the crotch saitamainschock.png|Saitama in shock Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama's true physique (anime).png|Saitama's true physique 1500mrun.png|Finishing 1500 m run He's that strong.png|Lifting weights Saitama being serious.png|Shot put punchingmachine.png|Punching machine Onepunch-man 5.png|With Genos in the locker room results.png|Result of the exam Saitamaseminar.png|Saitama at the seminar guminface.png[Saitama's bubble pops oppai.png|Saitama wearing his "Oppai" hoodie Genos attacks.png|Saitama training with Genos Misses.png|Dodging one of Genos' attacks What in the-.png|About to attack Punch of Death.png|'Death Punch' Nice try, man.png|"I'm starving. Time for lunch." I can't eat this.png|After eating too much udon Rumored Monster Arc OnePunch-man 6 - 2.png worried.png|Saitama after hearing the news OnePunch-man 6 - 5.png|Searching for a crime Tired.png|Saitama exhausted Worriedsaitama.png|Fidgety SaitamaBitesSword.png|Saitama bites Sonic's sword OnePunch-man 6 - 10.png|Threatening Sonic Tanktop Tiger taunts Saitama.png|Being lectured by Tanktop Tiger OnePunch-man 6 - 14.png|Saving a child Saitamashopping.png|Saitama shopping SaitamavsKI.png|Saitama vs Kombu Infinity Konbu.png|Saitama making kombu Eyebrows.png|Teasing Genos Rainbow.png|Spitting his drink Giant Meteor Arc Readingmanga.png|Reading manga Meetingsaitama.png|Saitama appears Building.png|Destroys the roof with the force of his jump SaitamavMeteor.png|Saitama destroys the meteor Guessthatsetttles.png|"Guess that settles it" Saitamaleaving.png|Saitama leaves to check outside Confrotation.png|Saitama is confronted by Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole Stunt.png|The brothers try to pull a publicity stunt Tttfegeted.png|Tanktop Tiger defeated Attack.png|Tanktop Black Hole attacks SaitamavTTBH.png|Saitama grabs his hand Conffesion.png|Saitama tells everyone he destroyed the meteor Pissed.png|Yelling at a protester Goinghome.png|Saitama and Genos go home Sea Monster Arc Saitamanocty.png|Saitama vs. Seafolk watchingtvjcity.png|Turns on the news Running.png|Heading towards J-City Seeingsaitama.png|While searching for Genos, he encounters Mumen Rider Ridingdirty.png|Saitama rides with Mumen Rider SaitamaSerious.png|Saitama gets serious Herostatsaitama.png|Saitama's hero stat Mumencatch.png|Saitama catches Mumen Rider SaitamaPissed.png|After being hit by Deep Sea King Size.png|The battle begins Trypunch.png|Deep Sea King tries to punch him Saitama kills the Deep Sea King.png|Saitama easily kills him Fromshopping.png|Days later, coming from a shopping spree Fanletters.png|Receiving fan letters Nervous.png|Nervously opening his mail Hatemail.png|Only for it to be a hate mail Protectivegenos.png|Being protected by Genos Thankyouletter.png|He also receives a thank you letter C1promotion.png|A promotion letter promotioninterview.png|His promotion interview Promotion.png|Saitama's promotion to B-Class Shop.png|Deciding to eat at an udon shop Atshop.png|He meets Mumen Rider Happy.png|Celebrating his promotion Alien Conquerors Arc Atbangsdojo.png|Bang demonstrating his technique Notinterested.png|Saitama uninterested Lectiredaboutbang.png|Being lectured by Charanko Herostaffarrives.png|Suddenly, a Hero Association staff member arrives Sinceigotnothingtodo.png|Tagging along ArrivingatHQ.png|Arriving at the Hero Association headquarters in A-City Introducingsaitama.png|Being introduced to Atomic Samurai Nohandshake.png|Atomic Samurai rejects his handshake Sassylostchild.png|Meeting Tatsumaki for the first time S-Class Meeting.png|Almost all S-Class heroes at the meeting Tatsuatmeeting.png|Saitama at the meeting CanIHaveSomeTea.png|Asking for some tea Askingwholadyis.png|Asking Puri-Puri Prisoner who Shibabawa is ExitedSaitamaAnime.png|About to introduce himself SaitamaHole.png|Saitama digs a hole through the roof SaitamaRooftop.png|Seeing the spacecraft Bullets.png|Dodging bullets Insideship.png|Inside the spacecraft Saitamaonscreen.png|Saitama on the monitor screens Hearingvoice.png|Hearing Geryuganshoop's voice Hegoesleft.png|Disobeying Geryuganshoop's directions Runningoontheship.png|Running toward the control room Enterscontrolroom.png|Crashing through the control room Survivingattack.png|Surviving Geryuganshoop's attack unharmed Wasteofpower.png|Disappointed by Geryuganshoop's attack Arrivingtoboros.png|Heading towords Boros' throne room Pumped.png|Boros sensing Saitama's energy Punchingboros.png|Punches Boros Ok.png|"OK" Blockingattack.png|Blocking one of Boros' attacks Hiteachother.png|Saitama and Boros leaping towards each other Saitamacatchespunches.png|Saitama blocking Boros' multiple punches SaitamaPunched.png|Saitama punched into a wall Survivingblast.png|Surviving his attacks Stomachkick.png|Saitama is kicked... Saitamaonmoon.png|...to the moon Checkinggravity.png|Holding his breath Saitamalanding.png|Saitama lands back on Earth Saitamapunches.png|Saitama punches Boros Bloodsplaters.png|Causing Boros' body to splatter seeingboroslastattack.png|Boros uses his trump card Leaving.png|Saitama leaves victorious Outofship.png|Finally out of the ship Tatsumakiconfrontssaitama.png|Being questioned by Tatsumaki... Ignoringtatsumaki.png|...but ignores her Annoyed.png|Annoyed by her insults Tellingheroff.png|Encouraging Genos to talk back Killingpluton.png|Kills Pluton... Saitamadespair.png|...with one punch King Arc Saitamawithgenos.jpg|Saitama shopping with Genos Saitamawithking.jpg|King meets Saitama Inside_King's_house.png|Inside King's home Crows2.jpg|Giant Crow attacks Saitama and King King_saitamasave.png|Saitama stops Giant Crow Tumblr_pppke5iki21s4xa3v_1280.jpg|How King sees Saitama Saitamawithking2.jpg|King apologizing to Saitama Serioussaitama.jpg|Saitama being serious over a game with King Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki_recruitment.png|Saitama visited by Fubuki Saitama_defeas_Mountain_and_Eyelashes.gif|Saitama defeats The Blizzard Group Saitamawarnsfubuki.jpg|"You will not survive" Fubuki_caughtup.png|Saitama confronting Fubuki Saitamasavefubuki.jpg|Fubuki saved by Saitama Saitamavssonic3.gif|Saitama fights Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Serioussidehops.gif|'Serious Side Hops' Saitamareads.jpg|Saitama declines Fubuki's request Hero Hunt Arc Saitamawithgang.jpg|thumb|Fubuki hanging out at Saitama's apartment Banana.jpeg|"Don't say that, here, have a banana" Saitamaandmumen.jpg|Saitama visits Mumen Rider at the hospital Garou_meetsaitama.png|Garou notices Saitama Tryingtorobme.jpg|"Trying to rob me?" Saitamachopsgarou.jpg|Saitama chops Garou Monster Raid Arc Saitama-wig-one-punch-man-1169470-1280x0.jpeg|Saitama covers up his face from Sour Face Saitamaattournament.jpg|Saitama at the tournament, disguised as Charanko Saitamavszakos.jpg|Saitama vs. Zakos Super Fight Arc Saitamavssuiryu.gif|Saitama vs. Suiryu Saitamavssuiryu5.jpg|Saitama blocking Suiryu's kick Suiryu_kicks_Saitama_up_and_down.gif|Suiryu launching and then grounding Saitama File:Saitamavssuiryu2.jpg|Suiryu up-close to Saitama Saitamavssuiryu4.jpg|Saitama prepares to punch Suiryu Saitamavssuiryu.jpg|Suiryu's attack is ineffective Saitamaconfrontsbazukan.jpg|Saitama confronts Bakuzan Saitamarefusessuiryu.jpg|Saitama refuses Suiryu to be his disciple Monster Association Arc King-saitama.jpg|Saitama and King walking Saitamaempty.jpg|Saitama worried King_walkinhome.png|King talking to Saitama King_communicator.png|Saitama chilling with King Saitamadefeatselder.jpg|Saitama kills Elder Centipede with one punch King_deadcentipede.png|Aftermath of Elder Centipede's death King_disappointed.png|King is shocked by Saitama's advice for Genos Appearances in Other Media OVAs Road to Hero Saitamaappears.png|Saitama appears Hahaha.png|Saitama embarrassed Cheking.png|Checking sketchbook Suprise.png|Doesn't like what he sees Exuse.png|Saitama makes up an excuse Criminal2.png|An increase in crime Criminal3.png|Beating a robber Recevingtracksuit.png|Receiving his tracksuit Hidingfromlandlady.png|Saitama hiding from the Landlady Sotheresreward.png|After hearing there is a reward On_the_street.png|Saitama kicked out Homeless.png|Saitama on the street Talking.png|Returning the paper Recevingherosuit.png|Saitama receiving his hero suit Insuit.png|Trying on his suit Hidingsuit.png|Hiding his suit under his clothes Eating.png|Telling Genos his story Chopstick.png|Saitama's broken chopsticks A Shadow That Snuck Up Too Close Watchingtv.png|Saitama watching a movie Laundry1.png|Doing his laundry Alarmed.png|Saitama alarmed BEINGSTALKED.png|Saitama being followed by Genos Takingorder.png|Taking his order Wallez.png|Saitama's wallet Going.png|Leaving to use the restroom Realizingstalker.png|Saitama realizing he is being stalked Waiting.png|Waiting for his stalker 2hpasted.png|2 hours have passed MEM_n_Saitama.png|Saitama meets Men's Esthetician Man Youstolemyfrenchfry.png|Accusing him of stealing his french fry Hotfist.png|Saitama's hot fist Punched.png|A hole in the wall The Pupil Who Is An Extremely Poor Talker Saitama and Genos bath.png|Saitama and Genos bathing Saitama gives Genos key.png|Saitama gives Genos his key hotpotflyer.png|Saitama and Genos notice a flyer Saitama coupons.png|Saitama checks his coupons Genos gives present.png|Genos brings expensive meat The Ninja Who is Too Complicated Sonic nightmare.png|Saitama appears as a monster in Speed-o'-Sound Sonic's nightmare Saitama tree face.png|Saitama's face carved in a tree Saitama arives.png|Saitama arrives at the campside Saitama scary face.png|Saitama's face before beating a bear Saitama and Genos hot pot.png|Saitama has hotpot with bear meat Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing SaitamaGenos and CabbageMonster.png|Saitama and Genos after defeating a cabbage monster Saitama giving advice to Genos.png|Saitama gives advice to Genos Bang gives address.png|Saitama is invited to Bang's dojo Bang in disguise.png|Saitama and Genos being followed by Bang Bang handles Saitama.png|Saitama tackled Genos lifts truck.png|Saitama trying to save a cat Bang halfs bricks.png|Saitama witnessing Bang's strength Saitama an Genos bored.png|Saitama bored Saitama vs. Bang Karuta.png|Saitama and Bang play a game of Karuta Saitama wins 2. round karuta.png|Saitama lifts the cards Saitama understand the rules.png|Saitama understands the rules of rock-paper-scissors Genos vs Bang RPS.png|Saitama lets Genos play the first round Saitama's red head.png|Saitama's red head after over 80 rounds Bang vs. Saitama last round.png|Saitama and Bang play their last round Saitama missed hammer.png|Saitama annoyed at missing the hammer Saitama misses Bang.png|Saitama missing Bang Bang on the ceiling.png|Saitama accusing Bang of cheating Bang speech.png|Saitama listening to Bang's speech The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening Saitama waiting.png|Saitama waiting for Genos The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Heroes find Zombieman dead.png|Saitama and the other heroes find Zombieman's body Heroes enter resort.png|Saitama goes to a hot spring resort Saitama and genos bathing.png|Saitama and Genos in the hotspring Heroes in spring.png|Listening to Bang's explanation PPP defending himself.png|Saitama listening to Puri-Puri Prisoner's defense Saitama and Zombieman.png|Saitama asking Zombieman about his immortality Saitama annoyed by Dotei.png|Saitama is annoyed by Child Emperor's statement Saitama kills Zombieman.png|Saitama killing Zombieman in Genos' imagination Genos annoying Saitama.png|Saitama angry at Genos Zombieman is alive.png|Surprised to see Zombieman alive Zombieman wants sword out.png|Saitama is asked to pull the sword out Zombieman remembers the previous night.png|Listening to Zombieman's side of the story Zombieman pointing towards Tatsumaki.png|Looking towards Tatsumaki Dotei questening Tatsumaki.png|Listening to Tatsumaki's side of the story Heroes leave.png|Saitama and the heroes leave Saitama and Genos leaving trip.png|Saitama returns from the trip Saitama taunting Tatsumaki.png|Saitama taking Tatsumaki's drink Category:Galleries